Renaissance
by RavenousMind
Summary: Voici mon interprétation de ce qui se passe après l'épisode 6 de l'adaptation française d'eyewitness (Les Innocents)
1. Quand on se reveille après un cauchemar

Chapitre 1 Quand on se réveille après un cauchemar

Tout est terminé, le cauchemar a enfin pris fin, c'est se que se répète en boucle Yann depuis l'annonce de la mort de Ronan Berg celui qui l'a traqué et kidnappé, qui as tenté de tué sa mère et pire encore Lucas, son Lucas.

" Il va se passé quoi maintenant ?" Dit Yann à Hélène tout les deux épuisé moralement comme physiquement.

"On va devoir faire une déposition a la gendarmerie, mais on peu rentré à la maison et on ira plus tard si tu veut, tu as besoin de repos " dit elle inquiète, ayant peur que Yann ne craque après cette expérience traumatisante.

"On peut passé voir Lucas avant ?! " lui répondit il un peu brusquement.

Hélène ne savais pas trop quoi faire, elle sais désormais le lien qui les unis et sais que de voir Lucas lui fera de bien, ne serais se que pour le rassure.

"D'accord on y va "finit elle pas dire.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa dans un silence relaxant, ni Stéphane ni Hélène n'osais parlé a Yann qui avais l'air encore un peu secoué malgré l'impatience qui se lisais clairement sur son visage, heureusement le voyage fut rapide.

A peine arrivé Yann se précipita en dehors de la voiture et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de Lucas, et c'est à mis chemin qu'il tomba sur Lucas en béquille aidé par ses parent.

Légèrement hésitant a comment réagir fasse au parent de Lucas après la petite altercation en début d'après midi mais il se motiva, après tout il c'est fait kidnappé par un flic cinglé qui a faillit le noyé, tué sa mère et Lucas c'est pas les parent de se dernier qui vont l'empêcher de voir le mec qu'il aime !!

"Yann!" Appela Lucas en tentent de se rapprocher le plus rapidement possible de lui.

Yann pris directement Lucas dans c'est bras pendants que celui si fit signe a ses parent de leur laissé un peu d'intimité, se qu'ils firent bien qu'avec hésitation pour le père de celui si.

Quand Lucas senti Yann pleuré et tremblé dans ses bras il ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire,

"Arrête de chialer, qu'est-ce qui a Yann répond moi" si les premiers mots étais dis sur un ton doux et amusé la suite fut sur un ton inquiet .

Yann lui raconta tout, qui est le tueur, le fait qu'il l'ai kidnappé la peur qu'il à ressenti, c' étais un réel flot de paroles libératrices.

Lucas ne pu s'empêcher de serré Yann encore plus fort effrayé par le récit et par ce qu'il y aurai pu se passé, épuisé les deux jeune se rapprochèrent de la chambre d'hôpital de Lucas pour se posé dans le lit serré l'un contre l'autre, dans une bulle de tendresse et de réconfort, ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas a resté éveillé longtemps, tombant dans les bras de Morphée épuisé mais soulagé par la fin de se cauchemar, le tout sous les regard indiscrets de leur familles qui ne purent s'empêcher de regardé par la fenêtre.


	2. Quand on panse les blessures

Chapitres 2 Quand on panse les blessures

Cela faisais près de deux semaines que tout ce cauchemar étais fini, la vie reprenait tranquillement son cours, Yann n'a pas été en cours les premiers jours Hélène ayant décrété qu'il devais avant tout voir sa mère lui raconter toute l'histoire afin qu'elle soit moins inquiète et que ça cure se passe bien, celle si en fut d'ailleurs touché par se geste, enterrent la hache de guerre afin de redémarrer sur des base plus saines où tout le monde est gagnant , et surtout pour qu'il puisse se reposer et se change les idée puisque que depuis sont enlèvement il faisais des cauchemar qui l'empêche de vraiment bien dormir bien qu'il essaie de le caché sans succès, les seul moment où il dort bien c'est quand il s'endort a l'hôpital aux côtés de Lucas, se qui veut dire beaucoup de choses.

Lucas à enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital quelques jour après avec ordre de ne plus faire de VTT avant total récupération validé par le médecin et aussi qu'il ne pourrai retourné au lycée qu'a partir du mois suivant c'est a dire dans une semaine.

Les premières choses qu'il a fait en rentrent chez lui fut de se jeté dans son lit, celui si beaucoup plus confortable que le lit d'hôpital, ses parent l'on regardé faire en souriant, sa mère lui dit même que si ça continu comme ça il va devenir un paresseux.

"Ça risque pas, dès que j'ai l'autorisation du médecin je refait du VTT "dit il d'un air joyeux tout en étant soulé de pas pouvoir remonté tout de suite sur son vélo mais il se souvient de ça discussion avec Yann quelque jour auparavant.

FLASHBACK

"J'ai tellement hâte de sortir de l'hôpital pour pouvoir retourné sur mon VTT, c'est chiant de rien pouvoir faire! " avais il dit pour se faire rembarrer directement par Yann.

"Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laissé remonté tant que tu est pas totalement guéri !? Hors de question, si tu monte dessus en étant encore blessé je te jure que je démonte ton putain de vélo et t'attache à ton lit !! avais répondu Yann qui rougit tout de suite après avoir prononcé ces mots, d'une part car il se rendu compte de la possible mauvaise interprétation des derniers mots qu'il a utilisé mais aussi a cause du regard de pure malice qu'arboraient Lucas a cette instant.

"Je savais pas qu'on en été déjà arrivé la " lui dit il le sourire jusqu'au oreilles

"T'es con" dit Yann boudeur "et je suis sérieux sur mes menace, pas de VTT tant que je suis sur que tu ne risque pas de finir a nouveau dans un lit d'hôpital...je supporterai pas de te voir a nouveau dans cette état... ajouta t-il la voix presque éteinte sur la fin

Voyant le changement soudaine dans l'humeur de son...petit ami? ,Oui il peut le dire c'est son petit ami et il en est fière, il décida de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer faisant des petit cercle dans son dos pour le rassuré.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Si il y a bien une chose que Lucas avais remarqué chez son petit ami c'est qu'il avais tendances a changé vite d'humeur il pouvais rapidement passé de joyeux à quasi hystérique en se rappelant des blessures qu'il a eu, il se doutait que ça avais rapport au fait qu'il se soit fait quasi tué sur le coup mais encore pire que Yann se soit fait enlevé et presque noyé à cause de se bâtard de flic, tout ça réuni as du le traumatisé même si il essaie de pas le montré.

Il fut sorti de ses pensé par ça mère qui lui dit " Tu ne montra pas sur cet engin tant que le médecin ne l'aura pas autorisés sinon je démonte ton vélo"

Lucas se mis d'un coup a rire au point où en avoir mal à ses côtes encore fragile.

Devant l'air interloqué de ses parents il s'expliqua.

" Non je suis pas encore devenu cinglé, je rigole pas pour rien,merci, c'est juste que Yann a dit quelque chose de très similaire dit il les yeux brillant à la mention de son amoureux, cependant se repris face a la mine sombre qu'arborait son père à la mention de Yann.

"Papa il faut qu'on parle !"


	3. Quand ton règle les conflits

Chapitre 3 Quand on règle les conflits

La tension est a son comble, Lucas regardait son père avec un sérieux que ni Eric ni Leïla n'avais vu chez se dernier que lors des compétitions de VTT et encore même pendant les compétitions il arrivé a décroché des sourire se qui en l'instant l'été pas le cas.

"Ta un problème avec Yann ?" Dit Lucas profondément agacé par les mimique de son père lorsque l'on mentionne le jeune homme.

"Écoute Lucas c'est compliqué, tu comprend... il ta changé..." commença t-il incertain avant d'être brutalement coupé.

"Et en quoi le fait de changé est mauvais je me suis jamais senti aussi bien aussi vivant même le VTT ne m'apporte pas autant de joie que Yann m'en apporte, le problème c'est que se sois un mec hein?! C'est parce que je te fait honte a être pd ?! "Dit il excédé par se que son père sous entendait.

"C'est pas se que j'ai dit me fait pas dire se que j'ai pas dis d'accord, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est pas simple pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part dans mon rôle de père, peut être est ce que je n'ai pas été assez présent pour que tu finisse par...aimé les garçons". Fini t'il par dire avant de reculer devant le regard menaçant de son fils.

"Parce que tu me vois comme un échec maintenant, moi qui pensais pouvoir réglé les choses et que notre relation puisse redevenir se qu'elle été avant, et bien j'avais tord" dit il avant de poussé ses parent hors de sa chambre et de s'enfermer a double tour dans celle si.

Il fini par se mettre en boule dans son lit et de mettre de la musique dans ses écouteurs, il regarda une dernière fois les photos de Yann qu'il avais dans son téléphone il fini par s'endormir un peut plus calme que 5 minutes auparavant.

Pendant se temps dans le salon Éric et Leila étais silencieux encore choqué par la violente altercation avec leur fils, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé en arrivé la.

Ils restèrent une grande partie de la nuit ainsi avant de finalement en parlé.

"Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce merdeux de Yann" commença Eric de mauvaise foi avant d'etre interrompu pas sa femme qui avais l'air clairement mécontente.

"Arrête avec ça, tu sais très bien que c'est pas la faute du gamin c'est juste nous qui ne savons pas géré les chose" fit elle lasse.

"Parce que c'est de ma faute si il est Pd" dit il outré parce que Leila avancé.

"J'ai pas dit ça et arrête avec se mot pd c'est pas un mot il sont homo pas pd, et se que j'entends par la c'est que c'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils soit ensemble"dit elle "Et laisse moi finir " rajouta t-elle voyant son mari près a parlé " A tu déjà vu Lucas aussi heureux qu'il l'est avec Yann, non je ne crois pas, on a échoué en temps que parent parce qu'on accepte pas le bonheur de notre fils, je sais que ça te fait du mal qu'il s'éloigne de nous et tu rend Yann responsable ne le ni pas"fini t'elle tristement.

"Je veut pas qu'il prenne mon fils, et je veut pas qu'il soit mis a l'écart par ses camarades parce qu'il est différent, en plus il est toujours avec Lui, jamais avec d'autre jeune de son age.."

"Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, Lucas a toujours été solitaire préférant son vélo aux gens, je suis contente qu'il ai rencontré Yann, c'est son premier Ami son meilleur ami, son petit ami, je sais que tu as du mal avec se fait mais nous n'avons pas le choix c'est notre fils je l'aime et je sais que toi aussi, et je refuse de le perdre pour une raison aussi stupide que le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'une personne du même sexe que lui, l'amour ne devrai pas nous séparé mais nous rapprocher tu ne crois pas ?," fini t-elle par dire .

Eric resta silencieux, ça femme décida de le laissé réfléchir et parti se couché espérant dormir au moins une petite heure avant de devoir aller travaillé.

Lucas se réveilla pas longtemps après le départ de sa mère et sorti pour aller déjeuner, quand il vu son père il faillit faire demi tour pas sur de vouloir commencer la journée par une dispute mais se ravisa plus vite la situation clarifiées meilleur se sera.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine son père commença a parlé.

"Écoute Lucas je suis désolé de se qu'il c'est passé hier, je m'y suis mal pris je m'en fiche que tu aime Yann, c'est pas ça le problème c'est juste que je ne veut pas que tu t'éloigne encore plus que tu ne t'éloigne déjà, je pensais qu'utiliser le thème des filles nous rapprocherait et je m'excuse si c'était lourd, j'etais loin de m'imaginer que tu préfère les mec au filles". Finit il par dire avec un petit Rire nerveux sur la fin.

"Je comprend ton point de vu mais je m'éloigne pas de vous c'est juste que j'ai besoin de ma liberté et le fait que je sois si souvent avec Yann ne date pas depuis que je suis avec, notre relation est récente mais notre amitié existe depuis qu'on c'est rencontré en 3ème, on c'est tout de suite entendu bien qu'on soit différent j'avais aucun ami pas que ça me dérange au contraire je repoussé les genre pour resté libre et tranquille, et quand il est arrivé j'ai su que l'on s'entendait bien, j'apprécie son caractère, et sa façon de voir les choses, il ma parlé de sa vie de ses problème j'ai fait pareil et notre amitié est né deux asocial qui deviennent meilleur amis c'est plutôt drôle non " dit Lucas le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux .

Eric compris a se moment qu'il aimait son fils plus que tour au monde et que au vu du bonheur qui émaner de lui en cet instant il ne pouvais qu'accepter la relation des deux garçons, il devais aussi avoué que la chose ne le dérangé plus autant maintenant qu'il avait eu cette discussion a coeur ouvert.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, je ferais des effort ça risque d'être dur au début mais tant que tu est heureux"

"Ça me fait plaisir que tu comprenne mais c'est pas a moi que tu dois des excuses mais a Yann, tu sais a l'hôpital quand Yann ma embrassé j'étais conscient et ça ma fait mal de savoir que tu aurai pu lui faire du mal, j'avais peur pour lui peur qu'on nous sépare et c'est la que mon coeur c'est arrêter je les senti je ne veut jamais plus ressentir ça je ne veut plus que l'on nous sépare." Lucas arborant un air de pur détermination fut la seul chose qu'Eric vu avant que son téléphone ne se mette a sonné signalant le fait qu'il étais en retard au boulot.

"Merde je suis en retard, je te vois se soir ..?"demanda t-il a son fils espérant une réponse positive.

"Ouep, Yann dois passé pour me passé tout les cours que j'ai loupé"dit il mis excité mis ennuyé.

Son père ne pu s'empêcher de rire face a la dualité de l'expression de Lucas celui ci fut agréablement surpris de sa réaction pensent que son père se refermerait des le nom de son petit ami fut prononcé.

"A se soir fiston"

"A se soir papa"

Sur c'est mots toute trace de conflit avais disparue remplacé par de la joie et du rire.


End file.
